Wolf's Rain goes to the Movies
by Dustal Gray
Summary: Kiba, Hige, Toboe, and Tsume go to the movies to see Twilight. ..Hate it? Love it? Have an idea? Please review....


**5/18/10**

**.................................................**It's possible I got the movie(Twilight) mixed up with the others, so don't be too obsessively annoyed if I did. Also, I don't really like Twilight; I just picked it since most people know what it is. **.............................................................................................**

**............................................................................................................................................................****Intro****.....................................................**

The end had arrived, yet life swiftly became less depressing; children could roam the street without falling down an abyss, could play hide and seek and not be snatched away by a rapist– they could even go swimming in the lakes, which were now clear, cool holes in the earth, not a drain-pipe for the sewers.

There were four boys who had once been wolves– along with a part-wolf-dog, these amigos had traveled together to enter Paradise, leaving the rotting world of humans behind– but now, having been reborn, they were only humans. Happy, playful, selfish, judgmental, and moody humans– just like everyone else– with no past-memory of being wolves. They were friends, and nothing more.

**............................................................................................................................................................**

Kiba, Hige, Tsume, and Toboe walked together down the sidewalk, when they passed by a movie theater. While the other continued walking, Toboe stopped and checked the posters on the wall.

Hige glanced behind and noticed Toboe. "Hey," he called, "What're you lookin' are?"

Toboe pointed at a poster, saying, "They got a movie called Twilight playing in five minutes!"

"So?" said Tsume, glancing behind to look at Toboe.

"Well..." said Toboe quietly. "The poster looks really cool. Maybe the movie will be, too."

Hige turned and ran over to Toboe, peering at the poster. "Yeah, let's do it!" he said.

Kiba looked at Tsume, who frowned. The dark-haired boy walked past him and stood beside Hige and Toboe. "Which one?" he asked politely.

Toboe pointed at the poster with a pale-faced boy and a confused looking girl, both standing in a dark forest, with the above wording in golden letters: Twilight. "Doesn't it look cool?" asked Toboe.

"It's about vampires." Kiba said bluntly, reading the poster further.

Toboe looked down, blushing. "Oh," he said nervously, "Well...um..."

"Hah! That's not scary." said Hige, winking at the younger boy. "Looks to me like a chick-flick." The slightly fat boy raised his hands up, bringing them behind his head, saying, "I've seen that commercial plenty of times, and it looks like win/win to me! I'm up for it!"

Sighing, Tsume walked over, saying, "None of you have any money." He put his hands on his hips, frowning at the poster. "It's a waste of our time–"

Toboe looked up at Tsume, eyes pleading. "C-can you pay for our tickets, Tsume?"

Tsume's eyes widened, and he stared down at the boy. Kiba and Hige watched, amused.

"I...I know you earn a lot of money...f-from your gang robberies, and..." Toboe looked back at the poster. "I...really want to see the movie..."

"Fine." he said, looking away.

"That's very nice of you, Tsume." said Kiba, almost sarcastically.

"Shut up." said Tsume, turning to walk towards the ticket booth. The boys followed.

"Yahoo!" cried Hige excitedly, running over to the booth. Toboe ran behind him, glancing behind at Tsume and Kiba.

"Come on!" he said, waving. "It start's in five minutes!"

Tsume sighed, shouldering past Kiba and stepping up between Toboe and Hige. He looked up at the lady behind the glass, saying, "Two adults, two kids, for Twilight..."

"Hey, I'm not a kid!" complained Toboe.

"Be quiet, runt!" hissed Tsume.

"Yeah, Toboe!" said Hige, grinning. "He's gettin' us in for half price!"

"That's stealing." said Kiba quietly, directing Tsume.

Tsume said nothing. He paid the $20 bucks and went inside.

Kiba followed Hige and Toboe inside, looking around as he realized no one else was in line.Also, he noticed, that almost every poster on the walls were of Twilight. Only three other posters were different. _Odd, _he thought. _I guess if the most popular movie is Twilight, then it will be hard for us to find a good seat..._ When he went inside, he noticed that Toboe and Hige were impatiently tugging on the red-rope, while Tsume waited for the man to rip the tickets.

"Hurry up, Kiba!" said Hige.

Kiba joined them, and Tsume handed him his own ticket and the two of them headed to the left alley of films now playing.

Sniffing, Hige said, "Man, that popcorn smells good!"

"If you want it, you pay for it." said Tsume, not looking at them.

"Aw, man..." Hige looked back at the counter, where the heavy, stomach up-setting smell of popcorn leaked from a greasy red box. Then he remembered something. "Candy!" he cried. He ran over to the glass, and would have pushed people down if there had been any people in line. Nearly drooling, Hige, pressed his hands against the glass, bending down to look at the variety of over-priced junk.

Toboe joined him, his stub-nose pressed against the glass, equally fascinated. "Oooh, they got Twizlers!" he moaned.

"And Sour Patch Kids..." groaned Hige.

"Are we going to see a movie or not?" demanded Tsume, looking over his shoulder.

"They're looking at the candy." said Kiba.

"I know that, damn it!" snapped Tsume. "But we're missing the previews. Get them and come on– I'm going in and finding us a spot."

"Okay, Tsume." replied Kiba.

But Hige spotted something and pointed. "They got a crane!" he cried.

"_Where_?" Toboe looked and saw the large, yellow box, with a short metal claw hanging limply like a deadman. "Can we go play, Kiba?" he asked, looking at Kiba.

Kiba checked his watch. "We only have two minutes until the movie starts."

"Ah, that's just the previews!" said Hige. "We'll make it back in time!" The two boys ran over to the crane, digging in their pockets for change.

Tsume vanished down the hall of music, of war, of howling wolves, explosions, and laughing women: Movies were playing previews; some happy, some sad, some traumatic–– based on the movie people chose to watch. The white-haired man earned the 'up-nod' from a sweaty-faced man in a red shirt, who's fat hands held a mop and bucket as he towed it towards the bathrooms. "Nice hair!" said the worker.

Tsume looked away, disgusted.

Smiling slightly, Kiba turned and walked down the halls after Tsume. He pushed open the door and walking down the sloping floor towards the mid-section of the theater, noticing that there was a surprisingly few people seated. He joined Tsume in the middle, and sat down, not saying a word.

About three minutes into a pre-preview of ScreenVision, Tsume gritted his teeth and said, "What is taking them so long?"

"Tsume..." said Kiba. "Relax."

"Don't tell me to relax!" hissed Tsume. He stood up and left, saying nothing else.

Kiba checked his watch, then looked back at the screen as it began to play the opening previews of The Skeleton Key. Four minutes passed.

Laughter was heard above and behind him, so Kiba turned and looked.

Grim-faced and irritated, Tsume walked ahead of a chuckling Hige and Toboe, holding a stuffed pink rabbit while Toboe hugged a yellow duck with a huge beak, and Hige had a extra large box of popcorn– which spilled continually as he walked.

Kiba scooted his legs up as Tsume walked by, taking his seat beside Kiba, the pink rabbit in his lap, facing the screen. Kiba raised an eyebrow at Tsume, but he did not look at him.

Hige sat down on the other side of Kiba, propping his feet up on the chair in front of him. He began to shove mouthfuls of the soggy popcorn in his mouth, claiming loudly, "Man, you gotta try this!" Hige offered the popcorn to Kiba, but he shook his head. Tsume repeated the motion, crossing his arms with a sigh.

"T-Tsume?" said Toboe, leaning up in his seat to look at the other guy, holding his duck toy by each wing.

"What..?" Tsume looked over at him.

"Can I have my bunny back?"

Kiba looked down, hiding a grin as Tsume blushed and tossed the rabbit to Toboe.

"I don't even care that I lost that crane game!" laughed Hige, closing one eye. "I'm just glad got some popcorn!"

Toboe laughed quietly, and placed the dolls in his lap, lining them like a train. "I'm going to name you Leara," he said, cuddling the rabbit, "And you Tsume!" he ruffled the duck-doll's fake feathers, giggling.

Hige bursted out laughing.

"Hige, settle down." warned Kiba. "The movie is starting."

Tsume glared ahead at the giant screen, saying, "This is the last time I'm paying for anything..."

"Shut up, Tsume." said Kiba, glaring at him. "They're just having fun."

Tsume snorted. Then he had an idea. Smiling a little, he said, "Hige, pass me some popcorn."

As the movie began to play, showing a deer running for it's life, Tsume and Hige threw popcorn at the people around them, hitting their heads. They ducked down in their seats, snickering, as their victims rubbed their head and looked around with very stupid expressions.

"Hige, Tsume, behave..." said Kiba.

Hige nodded, saying, "All right, fine!" and he shoved popcorn into his mouth, some pieces falling back into the bucket. Beside him, Toboe, eyes wide as the deer was killed, reached over and dug out some popcorn, eating it nervously.

As the movie got going, Bella got her first car; a run-down piece of junk given to her by her Father as birthday present. The car was repaired and built to run by a friend of Bella's father, named Billy, and Billy had a son named Jacob, who enjoyed Bella's company more than most.

"What kind of movie is this..? snorted Tsume, believing he had the entire movie figured out.

"The movie you paid for." answered Kiba. He heard Tsume sigh and get adjusted in his seat._ He's already bored with the movie_, Kiba thought.

But Hige was enjoying himself; leaning up in his chair, mouth hanging open with remits of popcorn sticking to his lips, the boy wondered if such a girl like Bella existed. "Oh, man...!" he muttered, watching as Bella arrived at school, talked to a boy named Mike, then started her fist class; biology, where she was forced to seat by the pale-faced boy from the poster, who couldn't keep his eyes off of her.

Toboe laughed when Bella checked herself for body odor, and Hige punched him in the arm, saying angrily, "Hey, shut up!"

Once Bella was saved by the car by Edward, Hige made a long noise of complaint. "Why _him_?" he groaned. "Why not _me_?"

Toboe giggled. "Because it's a movie." he said, smiling.

"I can't take it anymore...' Tsume stood up and filed out of the isle, eyes narrowing in disgust as he felt his foot step onto something sticky.

Kiba watched him leave, then looked back at the screen. The other boys didn't notice Tsume left until five minutes later.

"Hey, um...where did Tsume go?" asked Toboe, looking around.

"I don't know." admitted Kiba shortly.

"I...I hope he's alright.." said Toboe.

"Heh, he probably went to the bathroom." said Hige. "He should'a went before we sat down! He's gonna miss the best part!" Hige dug his fingers into the popcorn bucket, and withdrew with meager crumbs and black seeds. "Aww, man!"

"That's okay!" said Toboe. "They have free refills– I heard some lady mention it."

"Yeah, but I don't wanna get up..." said Hige, his stomach suddenly queasy.

"I'll go get some!" said Toboe, standing up.

"Will you two just sit down?" said Kiba. "I'll get the popcorn." he stood up and took the bucket. "You two try and settle down. You're causing a scene."

Toboe looked down at his stuffed dolls. "I'm sorry..." he said.

Hige shrugged and pointed to the screen. "Watch this– that fog? It's going to have more vampires come out and get them."

"M-more vampires?" gasped Toboe.

Quietly, Kiba left the isles and walked outside into the lobby. He looked around for Tsume, and noticed him outside, leaning against a wall while he smoked. Kiba walked outside and stared at him until he noticed.

"What?" demanded Tsume.

"Come back inside." Kiba told him. "The others are worried about you."

"Then tell them I'm fine." Tsume leaned his head against the wall, blowing a long, flowing wisp of smoke into the air.

"You paid good money for it." bribed Kiba. "It's be a waste not to watch it."

Tsume sighed and followed Kiba back inside, throwing his cigarette into the wall. While Kiba got the refill of popcorn, he noticed Tsume staring over at the crane.

"Do you want some more quarters?" asked Kiba.

But Tsume turned away and walked off, leaving Kiba behind.

Back in the seating area, Hige and Toboe pointed and winced as the vampires made their grand appearance again and again. Bella was not any smarter; though Edward Cullen was very tempted to eat her, Bella would selfishly beg to be kissed.

Hige stared in awe at the girl, knowing he would let her kiss him any time.

But Toboe was confused. "Doesn't she know he's a vampire?" he would ask Hige constantly.

Tsume came and sat down, frowning at the screen darkly, smelling heavily of smoke.

Hige nor Toboe noticed he came back.

The movie was almost half-way over; A tracker named James was after Bella, and she was forced to hitch a ride with Edward and his vampire family, leaving her dad behind.

"Hey," said Kiba, sitting back down, the popcorn bucket in his lap. "What'd I miss?"

Toboe and Hige looked over at Kiba, saying, "Shhh!" Then Toboe noticed Tsume. "Hey, you're back!" he said, waving.

Tsume sighed, saying, "Yeah..."

"What took you so long?" giggled Toboe.

"Toboe, shhh!" said Hige sharply. He glanced over and saw the popcorn bucket and took it out of Kiba's lap, saying, "Thanks, buddy!" and began eating it.

After an agonizing twenty minutes passed, Bella was stupidly tricked into following her mother's repeated tone of voice that came from an old recorded video of her childhood; she ran into an old ballet studio, opening doors, shouting her mother's name, only to open the right door and come face-to-face with herself as a little girl, celebrating a birthday.

Tears in her eyes– and in Hige's– Bella wished she knew where her mother really was, and was upset to see such heart-touching memories flash before her eyes. Then the tracker vampire appeared, talking to her, videoing her for Edward to see how he would kill her.

Then Edward came to the rescue.

As the tense scenes of battle flashed upon the screen, Toboe shrunk into his seat, trembling, while Hige gripped the sides of the popcorn box, and Kiba wondered if Edward knew Bella was not worth it. Tsume leaned his head back against the chair, trying to take a nap, his closed eyes tightening at every sudden loud noise.

Then...it was over.

Bella was bitten, saved by Edward while the Cullen family tore apart James and burned him, then Bella was thrown into the hospital, where she would wake up asking about Edward. She wanted to go back with her dad in Forks, so her mother agreed and left, talking on the phone with her new husband.

Hige sat back in his chair, rubbing the sweat from his eyebrows, and Toboe glanced around, wondering if he was the only one who nearly had a panic attack. Before they knew it, Bella danced(leg in a cast) with Edward on her prom, the credits crawled down the screen, and everyone started standing up to leave at once.

"Well, that movie was _awesome_!" said Hige, patting his belly obscenely. He kicked the empty popcorn bucket under the seat, hiding his shame.

Tsume sat up, head aching, and started to leave, Kiba and Hige following. Toboe took up his pink rabbit and large-billed, yellow duck and quickly ran after them, crying, "Hey, wait!"

Out in the lobby, they stood in a sort of circle.

"So what did you think of the movie?" asked Kiba of his friends.

"Boring a hell." said Tsume, frowning.

"I thought it was pretty cool." said Toboe, smiling shyly.

"You had your eyes closed half the time!" laughed Hige, and the younger boy blushed. "I bet you'll go home and lock all the doors 'cause you think a vampire's gonna get ya!"

"At least I wont have diarrhea from eating all the popcorn..." muttered Toboe, grinning.

Hige blushed while Tsume and Toboe laughed, both awkwardly.

"You ate all that popcorn by yourself?" asked Kiba, shocked.

"T-Toboe got some, too!" objected Hige.

"Whatever," said Tsume, walking off, shoving his hands into his pockets. "I'm going t' go smoke..."

"Hige..." Kiba ducked his head, addressing the other boy squarely. "Do you have to use the bathroom? We won't get back at the apartment for another hour."

Hige blushed and looked around for the bathroom. Then he saw something better; the crane. He ran over to it, saying, "Come on, Toboe! I bet I'll win this time!" Toboe chased after him, grinning.

Kiba walked over and followed them, watching as the fat boy shoved two quarters into the red slots, jerking on the lever in anticipation. The game began, and a hard, off-key music began to play as Hige twisted the lever, making the claw settle over a large, green poodle doll.

"No!" cried Toboe, and he pointed to another toy; a black wolf, half the size as the poodle. "Get that one!"

Nervous about running out of time, Hige said, "No!" and hovered his thumb over the green doll. But then, glancing back at the wolf, he realized how much nicer it was._ Go for it! _his thoughts cried. So Hige steered the claw over to the wolf, and pressed the button. Halfway down, the claw stopped moving, then rose back up. Time had run out.

"Awww..." Hige slammed his head into the glass of the yellow box.

Toboe dug in his pockets, finding nothing.

"Here." Kiba pulled out his brown leather wallet and took out for quarters, giving two to each of the boys. "Try again." he said.

"Thanks, Kiba!" cried Toboe. He turned to Hige. "Okay, move! My turn!"

"Shut up!" snapped Hige, placing in his own quarters. "I was here first!" he jerked the claw around, aiming for his original prize; the green poodle. The claw reahed out with it's metal fingers, and grasped the poodle by it's neck. But the weight was too much, and the claw's hand didn't close tight enough; the doll fell, and the claw opened it's empty hand over the drop-box, giving nothing back.

"Damn it!" shouted Hige. "This is rigged!"

"If Tsume was here," said Toboe. "He could win you a toy."

"I don't need him to win me anything!" snapped Hige. He turned and walked towards the bathrooms saying, "I'm going to take a piss..."

_No you're not_, thought Toboe with a grin. He looked up at Kiba, and said, "Get Tsume! I want to win that kitty over there!" he pointed in the corner of the box, where, right beside the black wolf, was a much larger white kitten with huge, ugly blue eyes.

"Just try it; I'm sure you can get it yourself." said Kiba.

So Toboe tried it. He slid the money into the slot and pulled the lever over the kitten. He hesitated. Then saw a different toy he wanted; it was a plastic Iron Man toy. Gasping loudly in surprise, Toboe steered the claw to it instead, and clicked the button. The claw lowered, and grabbed the Iron Man by his legs, pulling him up and over towards the drop-box. The claw let the toy go, and it fell through the shoot.

"Yay!" Toboe squealed, bending down. He grabbed his toy and hugged it, saying, "Look, Kiba! I won!"

Kiba nodded. "I knew you could." he said.

A few minutes later, Hige came out of the bathroom, saying, "I want to go home, now..."

So they left, Toboe excitedly telling Tsume about how much fun the crane game was, and how creepy the move was – "But I wasn't scared, though!" he claimed quickly– and how good of a day he was having.

"I'm glad you have fun." said Tsume flatly, throwing his cigarette on the sidewalk as they walked towards the apartments.

Hige glared at the sidewalk, wobbling slightly as his stomach began twisted and churning inside him. "Are we there yet?" he asked loudly, whining.

Kiba glanced at Hige. "Maybe next time you shouldn't eat so much."

Hige looked away, mumbling.

Toboe hugged his toys to his chest, doing all of the talking as the gang walked down the streets, past the crowds, and towards the apartment building. Then he asked the most cheesey question anyone could ask; "I wonder what we're going to do tomorrow!"

And no one knew how to answer that.

**....................................................................................................................................................................................................**


End file.
